


Cornered Rat

by NoraMutaoFrost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Nindroid, Sentry I33KC (or Beck)was fresh off the factory line and put to work at the cities police station. His first job was simple. Find and bring in a missing child. These things happen every day. This boy was blind at a young age and his father being a cybernetics engineer crafted him new eyes and now he can see. But something the boy (Warren) seen is logged into those eyes and he’s a witness to something. Now an infamous hacker is out to get him. Beck is assigned to protect him, and now Cryptor is after him. What can a rooky do against a general?!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Cornered Rat

Chapter 1  
The Assignment

Sentury 133KC

Borg wheeled along the line of newly crafted nindroids. Each one looked identical to the next. Red eyes, white uniforms, even the guns in their hands. Each one just as cut, copy, and pasted from the one next to it. Each one with the same abilities as the next. At least until he got to the end of the line. One droid seemed odd, his optics weren’t red like the others, they were green. Very much like his very own Pixal’s optics. 

Borg looked at his tablet and looked through them till he came across a mech with green optics. It was...uncanny how unusual he seemed. Almost like someone changed him a bit. For some reason as he looked at this droid he didn’t seem as threatening. Quite the contrary, he felt...calm. 

Borg looked back down at his tablet and tapped something and looked back up at the droid. Wow he was tall. 

“April.” That was his new assistant since his previous one was off living her own life now. Borg liked that idea. Pixal not only found love, but also a purpose. Saving people's lives as Samurai X. 

“Yes, Dr. Borg?” The silver haired droid walked over. Her hair was cropped short, and her purple eyes could barely be seen just under her bangs. But she could see perfectly. 

“The Commissioner has been asking for new police droids. Send these two in. Uh...serial numbers I33KC, and H3I1. Uh...Beck, and Heil.” He held out the tablet to the green eyed nindroid who took it and saluted. 

Borg watched as this nindroid and his new partner walked toward the elevator. One was more strongly stepping, while the other seemed a little iffy about being too close to the other. Beck...was scared. How unusual for a nindroid. 

~

The commissioner sat behind his desk. Leaning forward as close as he could a pair of tweezers in his hand. At the end of the tweezers was a small wheel being placed on the side of the boat within the glass bottle. 

Slowly, very slowly he leaned in and placed the wheel on the side of the boat and…

The door was thrown open and Jimmy stepped inside. The commissioner pointed the tweezers at him without saying a thing. Jimmy knew what he did. 

“Sir, you might wanna come see this.” The commissioner walked out of his office to see two very tall nindroids standing by the door. 

“What do they want? We won’t bow down to the overlord...never again if that's what they are after.” He spotted the one with green eyes. 

“Odd…” The Commissioner walked up to them and crossed his arms. 

“Good afternoon. We have been sent to you from Borg Industries.” Beck held out the tablet. This surprised the Commissioner. Just what was Dr. Borg thinking? The commissioner looked up at Beck and then Heil and looked back down at the tablet. 

“There are...stipulations to your employment. Such as no driving since that part hasn’t been tasted just yet. However there subroutines...blah blah blah...so...you wanna be police officers huh? Alright...your first assignment is that kid.” that was easy enough wasn’t it? Both droids turned to look at the cork board. There was a single person on it and it seemed to be a young boy with black hair, neon blue eyes. He looked...happy. He was standing there with a red lantern which caused his arm to glow red. 

“Warren Jacobs? Age 5 years, went missing near the apartment complex on Boone and Hawth.” Beck and Heil scanned the picture and walked back out of the Head Quarters. The Commissioner sighed motioning to the desk in the corner. 

“When they come back in they can have that desk. I’m going...to get some coffee…” The commissioner pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Cornered Rat

Chapter 2  
Touring the City

Both droids arrived along the street the boy had last been sighted and they began to ask questions. They seemed to tower over the citizens and that frightened them a little. Once they realized they were wearing badges they were able to speak to them better. 

“Have you seen this boy?” Beck asked the young blond woman who looked at the picture and nodded. 

“The other day, he was coming out of the donut shop over there.” The woman was a droid like he was working in the bookshop. He nodded and ran across the street toward the donut shop. A familiar dark face and red optics peeked over the newspaper. He leaned back taking a sip of his hot oil. 

“So thats my replacement?” The woman watched as the droid took off his hat and walked into the donut shop. 

“I suppose so, general.” the femme leaned over the broom and watched as several people ran out of the donut shop in a rush.

“Ah well...I retired.” He moved the paper back in front of his face. 

~

Beck held up the hologram on the palm of his hand. The woman behind the counter looked at it and then down at the donuts she was putting into the box. 

“It looks like Mathus’s kid. They come in here every Tuesday for a donut and coffee. Kid gets milk though. They live at that apartment complex over there...donno which one though. He's good, very expressive and smart with his words.” The woman held out a box of donuts to Beck. 

“I do not have money.” Beck told her. The woman smiled kindly at him. 

“Police officers get a free donut.” He took the donut and looked at it. It was just a normal glazed donut. 

“Thank you ma’me.” He walked out and ran across the road. Heil waved him down. 

“Got anything...well except a donut?” Heil asked. Beck placed the donut on the table and bowed to the woman who gave him the tipe about the donut shop. 

“Thank you ma’me. She gave it to me for free and I haven’t the ability to eat it. You can have it.” He told the blond woman before turning around and running along the sidewalk toward the apartments. 

Cryptor reached over and picked up the small box with the donuts. 

“Can’t eat? That maximises time. But he won’t get the chance to try the flavors.” He took a bite of the donut and looked up at the woman. 

“Perhaps...but he’ll learn one way or another. But anyways...back inside.” The womans hologram fell revealing mindroid. At least he could talk now. 

~

Beck walked up the side over to the mail boxes and looked over them. Jacobs in blue ink told them that the apartment they were in was across from them. 

What met them was a horrible sight. The door had been placed against the wall and there was security tape to keep anyone out. Beck looked inside to see blood staining the walls.

“My reads are for two people, type A blood and type O. Both the parents. The kid was the only survivor.” Heil told Beck who nodded his head and sighed. 

Just what kind of assignment had they gotten themselves into?

“Beck, Heil!” The commissioner's voice called over their communicators. “Heil is to report back as we’re short handed with a hostage situation. Beck you keep searching.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cornered Rat

Chapter 3  
Missing Boy

Something didn’t sit right with Beck, something wasn’t normal at all. He got permission to look over the apartment. Nothing seemed out of order save for the murders. A further look at the findings it was a ‘murder, suicide’ meaning one of them killed the other and then killed themselves. That...to Beck was odd. His eyes scanned the room over and over again only to then leave again with a single keychain and opened the mail box. 

Within were several pieces of mail and a small package. All of them looked normal. Junk mail, bills, but then there was the small box. He narrowed his eyes to see not only an unknown person's prints, but the ones the hospital had on file as Warren Jacobs. It took him seconds to back trace the package. But of course it was illegal to open the package. He placed it back into the mail slot and closed and locked it back. 

Beck had to hop a metro before he was able to find the address. He looked at the short apartment building just as it began to snow. It was a nice experience even for him. He loved the look of falling snow. His internal temperature however was a seering 182F(83C). He would remain at that temperature as he was liquid cooled. 

The lower half of the building was a bar and it would seem to be busy. Beck could see the weapons they wielded. It would be best if they didn’t know he was there. Beck slowly backed up into the shadows, he shimmered and disappeared. The only thing they could have seen was the boot prints in the snow. 

Beck climbed the emergency ladder up to the roof.

Slowly looking through the sky light he could see an empty room with nothing but a bed in the middle, and a lump of cloth in the middle. He looked over the room a little bit to make sure no one was going to bother him as he descended. He hooked one of his wires around the large pole and then started to descend into the room. The room was just as cold as it was outside. No heater, no stove, just a blanket. No wonder there was no one in there. Perhaps he’ll have better luck within. He turned off his cloaking device. who in their right mind would leave a kid in…

The bundle of blankets moved and Beck could see a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him. The hair was messy, we'll probably not be brushed in forever. No socks or shoes either. The boy looked up at Beck with a scared face. Beck moved a little bit and the poor boy jumped and recoiled away from his touch. Beck pointed to the badge on his chest. The boy looked up at him for a moment until he reached up for Beck. But jumped back hearing someone on the other side of the door. 

Beck Quickly picked up the blanket and pulled it securely around the boy and picked him up. He was so small compared to most boys his age and his eyes were...not human. He had to get him back to the police station before anything else happened. He needed to hurry. He grabbed the line again and pulled them back up through the window. 

Beck tapped his ear. 

“Commissioner, it's Beck.” 

“Not now rookie. We’re trying to get this hostage situation handled.” Beck groaned and made his way back toward the Head Quarters on his own. He could feel the poor boy shivering. The boy was looking at him from under his blanket. 

“My designation is Sentry 133KC. My creator named me Beck.” The boy visibly tried to speak to him, but nothing seemed to come out. This poor boy had seen some trauma. 

(0)

“Luth! Luth answer me!” The voice over the computer called. A man with bright blue hair and black lipstick looked at the words on the computer. But it was the voice that caused shivers up his spine. 

“The boy has been taken.” 

“Nah, Nah boss he’s upstairs. No one can get in any other way.” The guy walked up the stairs knowing perfectly well his boss can go upstairs watching through the camera’s. 

“Hey kid!” The guy looked around and the man was floored. He threw the bed to the side and growled.

“Find him! Find that boy!” Luth yelled


	4. Chapter 4

Cornered Rat

Chapter 4  
Cryptor and Mindroid

One would think Cryptor and Mindroid were destroyed after the Overlord was defeated. Quite the contrary, actually they’ve been in hiding for most of their time afterwards. Although they suspected Borg knew this and so did Samurai X. Sometimes they would see Pixal drive by and look directly at there building. But they didn’t know it was Pixal, they however continued on like something was amiss. As far as the public knew Min was a woman named Barbarah who was the wife, and he was her husband Philip. They ran a butcher shop on the corner of the street. They had been living there ever since. 

Not too long ago Cryptor had to sneak into Borg tower to have some repairs done to one of his arm struts. He looked over the blueprints to a certain droid and changed a few things. The optic color was one, and a few inner workings. Lots of surprises that Borg will wonder about later on. 

Today was an experience for Cryptor he got to see the fruits of that wonder across his front door. It had been months since then. 

Cryptor watched as Min in his Barbarah disguise swept the floor as he chopped some meat for a man who kept talking about BBQing. It was the middle of winter. Just what was this man hoping to accomplish? Well other than getting frostbite. Oh well it was another sale and that was the final payment for mortgage. Cryptor put the money into the envelope and sealed it. Ready to go to the bank. Anything else they made for the rest of the month would go to the meats. 

The soft ding over the door told Cryptor there was another customer. Coming back out with the disguise of the old man with wrinkled skin, brown eyes, peppered hair. The small name tag on his apron told everyone his name was Philip. Both his and Mindroids name was procured from a newspaper clipping. 

“Good evening.” He said cheerfully. Christmas music played on a small radio on one of the shelves. The man looked through the shelving window at all of the meats on display. 

“You haven’t got any duck do you?” The man asked. Although he hadn’t taken his hands out of the pockets and Cryptor could tell by his posture that he wasn’t about to purchase said duck. But he would play along. 

“Of course sir, it's in the deep freezer. Having duck for Christmas dinner seems to be popular this year.” Cryptor walked into the back room to fetch the duck just in case he was being paranoid. At least till he heard the commotion. He peaked out and looked down at the man on the floor looking up at his ‘wife’ Barbarah. He was obviously unaware of their partnership. It was out of necessity. 

“Ah, don’t want that duck then?” He asked, looking down at the man. 

“Was sent to fetch you.” The phone rang, Cryptor answered the phone 

“Butchers.” He said 

“Good evening Mr. Nindroid. I am aware of your identity as well as the...miss standing there having just popped Luth a good one. I’m wondering if you are interested in apprehending a lost boy for us. As I’m sure you’d want to try out your technique on Borgs newest line of operatives. It would seem they've been given jobs as lowly police officers.” 

“How much?” Cryptor asked, he looked at the man who was now being pushed toward the door with a broom. 

“How much? Thats promising. About 5 million in unmarked bills. I’ve put half in your account and the other half will be placed in after you finish the job.” Cryptor smiled and helped the man up as he answered over the phone. 

“I think you’ve got yourself a mercenary Mr. uh…” 

“No one...no one at all.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cornered Rat

Chapter 5  
Heil

There was a loud slurping noise from the cubical that now belonged to Beck. The little boy sat down in the chair that would soon be Heils desk once they got finished with their case. A hostage situation could last hours, even days. The young boy had chop sticks in his fingers and he was eating the ramen that was bought for him by the receptionist. She said he looked to be skin and bone and hadn’t eaten in years. Of course that's not possible as humans would die after a few weeks. But Beck did agree that the poor boy needed food or he would weaken and surely die. 

“Beck! Where the devil is Beck. I need him to do this paper work. Especially if...what's that?” The commissioner looked in and noticed the boy eating the noodles. The poor boy stood up and ran behind Beck. “Sweet Spinjitzu...you found him.” The commissioner chuckled and looked behind Beck at the boy who curled up into Becks cloak and hid. 

“Ah he’s taken a shine to you Beck. Sadly all the orphanages at this time are closed. He can go home with you.” 

“Home, sir?” The commissioner slapped his forehead. That was right, he was only activated the day before. 

“Well I guess you can live in the police supplied safe houses behind the building. Uh…” He looked within the cabinet and pulled out a set of keys and held them out to him. Beck took them. “Those ones are two bedrooms you and your partner can share. They’re fully furnished. But only till you get on your own feet. Alright kiddo, you be good.” The commissioner walked into his office. 

Beck looked around behind his cloak. 

“Warren, this is Heil. He’s my partner. He would have been with me today if he hadn’t been called away.” Warren looked up at the nindroid and then pointed to Beck who chuckled. 

“Yes we look alike.” 

“What's wrong with his speech?” Heil asked. Beck shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the boy to him and pulled the blanket back around him again. 

“The physician said that he had been through something traumatic and his brain can’t wrap around the ability to speak. Sounds...odd...but I suppose if it's happening to him, it's true.” Beck ran his fingers over the boy's head as he yawned. He could feel the boys weight increase as he began to fall asleep. 

“Kids out like a light.” Heil said as he unlocked the door and looked inside. The whole apartment seemed spotless and even smelled clean. Beck walked around and spotted the bed. He set the boy down. He yawned again only to have his hoodie pulled over his head and he was laid down in the bed. 

“Alright Warren. Bed time.” He coaxed the boy into a laying position. Beck was about to leave the boy when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down at the boy who yawned again. Yet his eyes looked him over, pleading for Beck to stay. Beck crawled across the bed and sat down. 

“What are you doing Beck?” Heil asked. Beck shook his head and motioned to the boy putting his head in Becks lap. 

“I suspect he wants me to stay with him. Since we don’t sleep it would be...alright.” He put his hand on the poor boys back. Who knows what the boy saw. But whatever it was, it was really really bad. Beck couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive toward that person. Why would they do this? Especially to a small boy who fit in the crook of his arm. He wanted nothing more than to...he couldn’t think like that. It went against the serve and protect protocol. He needed to stay good. Warren needed him to.


	6. Chapter 6

Cornered Rat

Chapter 6  
Cyrus Borg

Borg lazily tapped at his keyboard looking up at the monitor and sighed. He hated paperwork, but he had to do it or the board of representatives would start making demands again. He hated speaking to them, and even hated having to explain to him that sometimes this paperwork takes longer to do if there are more than one subject. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Sighing heavily he sat back and rubbed his eyes.

The elevator dinged and in walked a woman with dark colored skin, red eyes, and a lab coat. 

“They're making you work overtime Doc?” The woman was a genius. Having studied under the best droid medics. By the time she was 15 she graduated college and began an internship with him at Borg Industries. Now five years later she managers the repair ward. 

“I’m afraid so Dr. Danika. What can I do for you?” He pulled back on his glasses and plucked the tablet she was holding out. “Ah inventory lists. Good. Order whatever you need. Those filters you designed worked wonders on the new nindroids. They’re not running as hot as the old models. 

She blushed lightly before smiling. 

“All in a day's work Doc. Now you need some help with those?” She asked, pointing at the paperwork. 

“Its this new model that we found. We don't have his blueprints in the database and we have no idea where he came from. I’m afraid the board is going to try and have him dismantled.” 

Danika giggled and shook her head. 

“As if you’d ever let them do that. Not with your chance to study him.” Danika pulled out a small thumb drive and held it up. 

“Ah there driving...drives.” He chuckled at his own joke. “At least now he’ll be able to drive a patrol car. He and his partner have been walking around town. The commissioner said he actually performed a search and rescue of a small boy that had been missing for three months.” Borg said as he wheeled over to the coffee machine. “Coffee?”

Danika watched him as he wheeled over to the machine. 

“Oh no thank you, I’m about to get off. If you didn’t need my help I’d be scooting and finish this tomorrow.”

“Oh no no, its just me wondering about this new droid. You go on ahead and go home Danika. I’ll see you in the morning.” Danika waved at him as the machine started to pour the beverage into a cup. She loved the smell, it reminded her of college. 

Walking out of the tower she walked toward her bike. She didn’t live too far off from work. The only time she really used her car was during grocery runs. 

Danika cried out feeling someone put their hand around her and cover her mouth. She looked up at the red eyes of Cryptor and just rolled her eyes and let them drag her toward their car. 

“Could have put a bag over my head instead.” Danika said as Cryptor let her go. She had been repairing them when they were broken for a few years now. She as a repair officer couldn’t say no to a droid who was broken. She didn’t get the option to choose sides. Her promise to mend and repair all droids stood firm. Yet she had bonded with the two somehow. They seemed to be...friends.

“Yes but I feared for your sanity.” Cryptor joked. He watched as Danika pulled Mindroids head up a little and she looked over his neck for a moment. 

“Not scratching anymore is it?” She asked. She had been the one to give him a proper voice box.

“Nope, feels good. It still needs a bit of oil every so often though.” She nodded rooting around in her pockets and held out some 2 cycle oil for him. He smiled, she couldn’t see a physical smile, but the corners around his eyes wrinkled. 

“Whats going on though? Looks like you two are fit. Don’t need fixing.” Danika walked around them both to make sure. 

“Oh not us, but we do need your help to find a...friend of ours.” Cryptor smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Cornered Rat

Chapter 7  
Warren

The infamous hacker Asisi Grant could see anything, every security protocol was overwritten with just a swipe of his fingers along the keyboard. The man was always watching, always planning, and anything he wanted was his. At least until a certain boy saw his face. He had to end the boy's life. So he went to the boys house, killing the parents. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. One of his subordinates spotted the boy hiding behind a donut shop and brought him to the bar. He had only been there for a week when that damned droid found him. How did that happen? Who...Who betrayed them? Whose throat should he slit?

Biting his thumb nail he reviewed the camera footage. Only one person was allowed in and out of the room. A blond woman with green eyes. His eyes narrowed as he watched her picking up blocks from the floor and putting them into their bag and setting them down outside the door before leaving. She would play with the boy for an hour or so after feeding him a small bit of food. Perhaps he should question her more...thoroughly. 

Sending a text to Luth he demanded the nanny to come to him. 

(0)

The boy began to shift in his sleep. Opening his eyes and looking around the room. He seemed scared for a moment. Beck had heard some kids will wake up not knowing where they were the first few times in a new place. He slowly stood up and went into a joining room and closed the door. At first Beck panicked when he heard the door being locked. Perhaps he was just that scared? But then he heard the toilet flush, and the sink water running. The boy exited the bathroom again running his hands along his pants. That was right he didn’t have any hand towels...or towels for that matter. Money wasn’t a thing at the moment. So they would have to…

There was a knock on the door and Beck could hear his partner open the door and he heard a bit of talking before Heil walked into the bedroom and placed an arm load of clothing on the floor. 

“Food and clothing for the boy.” Heil said picking up the food and walking toward the kitchen. Beck picked up the clothing and looked over it. A pair of jeans, and a small black shirt. Even some socks for his poor cold feet. Oh even some snow boots. Hopefully they fit. A thick jacket too. Picking up a towel from the cabinet he let the water run and checked the temperature. 

“Is this to your liking?” the boy looked into the bath tube and then looked up at him slightly iffy. “Do not worry, I will not bath you. You are of a proper age to do so yourself.” Beck patted his head and put the towel on the side of the bath tube and then the clothing on the back of the toilet seat. He turned off the bath water and waited by the door. 

Beck could smell peppers, and eggs being cooked. Heil must have been handling the cooking. Beck realized Warren would probably have been starved from the state of the boy without his shirt on. Beck’s eyes grew wide when he realized the boy had injuries. All along his back there were whip wounds. Beck felt his oil boiling, it wasn’t until he looked in the joining mirror that his eyes had turned a bright shade of read. His panic at seeing it caused them to go back green. 

“Breakfast is almost ready Beck!” 

“Allow it to cool a bit. The boys in the tub.” Beck answered his partner. “Heil…” Beck looked conflicted at the state of the boy. “Is there a first aid kit in the boxes?” Heil looked at his partner. 

“Is he alright?” 

“He’s got wounds consistent with being abused.” Beck said as he watched the boy walk out of the bathroom in the clean clothing. His hair was still dripping. Beck grabbed the towel and started to rub it through his hair. The boy shoved him away. 

“N...No, I was just...you're still soaked Warren.” Beck told him. Warren shook his head and grabbed the towel and started to wrap it around his head before going over to the table and sat down. His expression seemed troubled. It was hard for him to express how he felt or explain his actions when he can’t use words. He felt raw to the touch where his heart used to be. Used to be...He looked up when he felt someone wipe the tear from his cheek. Crying was something in the past. Something he hadn’t done since he hid within the love seat couch. Watching his parents being murdered. He found after that he had lost his words, and he hadn’t spoken a word since. He was scared, alone, and lost. Family was a word he no longer would live with. Never again. 

“Its okay to cry Warren. It is a natural human reaction to loss.” Warren took a deep breath, shaking his head trying his best to speak. But nothing came out, not a single sound. So he did what he knew best. He covered his face and cried. Allowing for his emotions to speak for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Cornered Rat

Chapter 8  
Lunch

The snow crunched under their feet as they walked around to the front of the police station. It was just about time for Beck's shift. Which resulted in nothing but paperwork from the day before. A few officers walked around to see the little boy playing on an old game boy that was left in the box he was given. It definitely gave him something to do while Heil and Beck worked. 

After a few hours Beck looked up as the young boy stood up. He took Becks hand rather insistently. Beck followed the boy to the bathroom. Beck held the boys jacket and let him go in on his own. Beck did tend to give him a certain amount of privacy. But Beck could still see the tips of his feet from the stall. Although Beck realized he was just too short for the sink and held him up so he could wash his hands. Beck and Warren left the bathroom as the commissioner came in holding a rather large pair of scissors. Warren looked curiously at them, the commissioner chuckled. 

“Had a department store open downtown. These are the scissors that we use to cut the red ribbon. They’ve been used for twenty years. I read the last pair was stolen by a man in a straw hat. He did it because he could, not for the money. We found it years later in a back lot studio #16. It's haunted now. By a mysterious blue haired man.” Okay he didn’t need to hear about ghosts. Warren took hold of Beck's hand and shook his head. “Ah...don’t worry, it's just a story.” 

“Of course, it is common knowledge that ghosts do not exist.” Beck tried as he picked the boy up and walked back toward his cubicle. 

“He’s just so quiet. I’ve never heard him speak.” “ Maybe there’s something wrong with him?” “Of course there's something wrong with him...look who he’s staying with. If today wasn’t Sunday he’d be safe in an orphanage.” of course the gossip started. The boy looked curiously at the people as they continued to talk about them like they weren’t even there. 

“Pay them no mind Warren. They can talk their lips off and it doesn’t mean it's true. You're a perfectly normal child who experienced something traumatic. Don’t you worry.” Heil rubbed the boy's head. 

“If they keep talking like that about the boy I’ll slap them so hard their lips will fall off.” The boy snorted and covered his mouth. Tiny giggles could be heard as he looked up at the red headed woman with green eyes. Beck turned to look at the woman. The woman was carrying a large black duffel bag. The word SWAT across her chest armor. “Don’t talk about people behind their backs, boys. You’re making yourself sound like old maids.” The woman was very outspoken and her red hair was cut short. She dropped her bag and held out her hand to Beck. 

“Names Hera. I’m the Captain, sorry I wasn’t able to meet with you yesterday on the account that I was undercover. This must be the boy. Looks like he’ll grow into a bright young man. H…” The boy just sat back down with the game boy. “But it looks like he hates being talked about. Why don’t you two go out to the park and let him run after lunch. You did bring lunch right kiddo?” The woman asked. Warren held up a paper bag and set it back down. “Not one for words huh?”

“He was in a traumatic situation ma'am. He hasn’t been able to speak a single word since he got here.” Beck saluted the woman. 

“I see...well it's close to noon. You should start on that lunch.” Wow it had already been four hours. The boy turned and opened his bag and pulled out the small plastic container. Opening it there was a small bento inside. Heil had a great ability to cook. “Hey that looks pretty good. Hope you enjoy it kid.” She waved as she opened the door to the commissioner's office. Probably to be debriefed. 

Picking up the chopsticks he started to eat. Beck looked up at Heil who looked interested in what he thought. It was only the second time he cooked. The boy seemed to like what he had made as the boy began to eat a little faster. Every single piece of rice, and rue he ate and even licked the bowl itself. He sat back and patted his belly before closing up the container and putting it back into the bag. The kid was happy about his lunch apparently. Beck chuckled. 

“You did a good job. That seemed to be the perfect meal.” Heil blushed and cleared his throat. 

“Glad he liked it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Cornered Rat

Chapter 9  
Let Them

Cryptor looked on from the park bench in his disguise. It was only a matter of time before his counterpart left the precinct. He didn’t expect Beck to leave the police station and come right for them. Min was using his female disguise again. Chatting away at him while knitting...well he couldn’t tell. Was that a sweater? Oh no it meant he would have to wear it. Oh well...he didn’t mind. Not so much as he used to. The earlier knitting was odd but he had gotten better at it. They were an odd couple and when he tells people they are a couple they get weird stares. 

Danika lay in the back of their car sleeping. She had fallen asleep on their way over. 

“Borg works that girl blind.” Min told him he had been chatting about Danika for some hours now. They couldn’t feel the cold at all, and they ran a little warm. 

Beck looked up as he watched the boy wave at them. Barbarah looked up from her knitting and smiled. 

“Well, look at that philip! You found him! Oh I’m so happy you're safe Warren.” Mindroid playing the chatty old woman. 

“Hello again ma'am.” Beck took off his hat respectfully to them. “What brings you out here? It's a bit cold.” 

“Oh it's Sunday dear. We always come out for a sunday walk. Helps with Philips knees. But we are getting old so we sit hallways through and have some coffee.” She held up the thermos and smiled at the boy. Warren didn’t seem bothered by the pair. Actually he seemed to know them pretty well. He pointed to the sweater. Mindroid giggled as she held up the red shirt. 

“I bring my knitting with us during the winter. Keep my fingers warm out in the cold. Plus I’ve been making Martha a sweater. I told you about her didn’t I?” Mindroid and Cryptors pretend daughters who live in the outskirts of the city. They even have a fabricated picture on the wall at their butcher shop. Warren nodded and signed ‘picture’ with his fingers. 

“Oh yes you’ve been learning sign language haven’t you? Good boy! Yes I have a picture of Martha in the shop. Spitting image of her father. Not a lick of me at all. I’m so glad though, I’m short.” She laughed. 

“Oh don’t talk down to yourself dear. You fit right under my chin.” Mindroid giggled and swatted his arm blushing through the disguise. Moments like that, weren’t fake at all. It had taken the couple years to get used to one another, but when they realized after a heated argument that lasted a few days. One left and the other stuck behind. They hated being without the other. They both apologized, and grew very fond of one another. In private they were married. Even if by law they wouldn’t be as they were droids, and no one knew who they really were.

“So where is the boy going to be staying? I read in the paper about what happened. Its horrible.” Cryptor said. Beck shook his head. 

“He’s been staying in police custody till his family can be informed.” Beck informed them. It wasn’t unusual, it was the normal process of these things. 

“He has family?” Mindroid asked. Beck nodded. 

“Yes, an uncle up in the mountains. I don’t know where.” Beck told them he knew but he wasn’t at liberty to tell them. It wasn’t any of their business. 

“Darn, well I suppose I can pass on your sweater to the kind people at the police station to send it to you.” Mindroid started to knit again. Beck tipped his hat again. Watching as Warren started to roll the snow to build a snowman.   
The alarm in the side of his vision told him exactly what he suspected. None human, but they weren’t attempting to do anything, just sitting there. 

“How long?” Beck asked as he pulled his cloak closer around him. 

“Pardon?” Cryptor asked. Beck turned slowly and looked at them. 

“How long have you been hiding?” Cryptor sighed not putting down his disguise. 

“At least two years now. We wish for it to stay that way. We don’t really have any desire to return to that way of life. However...a certain someone hired us to obtain him. So...Beck...are you doing to do what daddy says? Or are you going to hand him over?” Beck looked confused for a moment. 

“Daddy? Borg hasn’t given me any orders.” 

“Look at your creator.” Beck pulled up his contracts and realized his creator had signed his blueprints. 

“General...the General Cryptor.” Beck stepped back and looked in awe as the General of the nindroid army made his presence known. “You...created me?”

“Pick your jaw up from the floor boy. You don’t have a moment to lose. Take the car and go. We’ll hold him off. But he has eyes everywhere. This man isn’t to be messed with. Never ever think yourself to be alone. You’re being watched...run.” Cryptor threw something to Beck and motioned to the car. “We’ll hold them off.” 

“Oh and take care of the good doctor for us.” Mindroid called out. 

Beck picked up the boy and ran. The bag he had been given clanked so he knew what was in there. Money, and it sounded like car keys. But he hadn’t been given a drive for...he couldn’t drive. He looked along his programs and realized not only had he been given drivers...he had been given drivers to every single type of vehicle from golf cards to jets. Cryptor...prepared him. Opening this drive changed his rank completely. No longer a sentry. He was a General, and he had weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

Cornered Rat

Chapter 10  
On the Run

“How dare they betray me!” The hacker known as Asisi yelled slamming his hands onto the table. He slammed his hand down on the red button. “Find them! Kill them!” His voice broke as he continued to hit the table. 

(0)

Climbing into the front seat of the old sedan Beck placed Warren down and put on his seatbelt. Warren shrunk down in the seat trying to hide himself from view. He had never been allowed to sit in the front seat before. He turned a little and spotted the woman sleeping in the back seat. He could barely make out the name tag. ‘Borg Industries Lead Engineer Danika.’ No last name. Warren reached over and grabbed Becks cloak as he began to pull away from the curb into traffic. Beck looked down at him, his driving skills were still fantastic as he looked where Warren pointed. 

“Must be the doctor they were talking about.” Beck said, reaching back he shook Danika who moaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. 

“Wassamatter Cryp? Is it time to go now?” She asked and looked down at the boy and then Beck. “OH...he ditched me didn’t he?” 

“He asked me to take good care of you. Leaving you behind with them would have been a death sentence.” Beck watched as red laser fire flew through the air. People grabbed their kids and ran in all directions. “He’s changed. My database said he was a ruthless killer who would shoot you then ask questions.” 

“Things change...when you fall in love.” Danika sighed watching several dirty cars race toward the old nindroid couple. 

“They will be fine. He is the general after all.” Beck said. He turned back around and sped away from the scene. 

“Where are you planning on going?” Danika asked looking down at the boy again. “And who's the kid?” 

“This is Warren. I’m afraid this is who the gentlemen who’s after Cryptor is after his life as he had previously taken from his parents. I’m going to take the boy into the mountains where his uncle lives.” Beck told her. Danika nodded looking back down at the frightened boy. He looked as if he were going to be sick. 

“Hey Warren. I’m Danika,” Well okay no last name huh?

“ I am General Beck.” She looked at him curiously. “I am the previous general's creation. He had created me to take his place.” 

“N...No the general never has...but Borg created you...didn’t he?”

(0)

Borg tapped at the tablet and shook his head. He just didn’t understand it. Where did this new model...he looked at the blueprints and his eyes grew wide. 

“General Cryptor? Good heavens? But he was so nice.” Borg looked up when a droid medic ran in. 

“What is it Ro. I’m rather busy.” He held up the tablet. 

“I know Dr. Borg...but you might want to see this.” Borg wheeled himself into the elevator. 

When Borg wheeled back out of the elevator he came face to face with an enemy from long ago. But his face wasn’t full of anger, it was uncovered unlike before. He looked...sad. 

“Please Dr. Borg...save him.” He looked down at Mindroid who had a severed arm and his chest popped. Borg had never seen such a change, or even imagined Cryptor could change, yet here they were. 

“I will...if you tell me about your son.” Borg patted the table where Cryptor lay his fallen mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Cornered Rat

Chapter 11  
Hotel

They at least got out of the city and into the countryside. They found a small motel that looked like the walls were so thin it wouldn’t keep out the cold. But luckily it did. Beck paid for the hotel room and then went back out into the car pulling it around. Walking out of the car and retrieving Warren. Danika walked out of the car and looked around. Not a camera in sight, it was an old town with old diners and even a horrible looking church that looked like it had caught fire not too long ago. 

Danika walked into the hotel room and closed the door. Locking it and putting the chain on it. She turned around to look at Warren as he walked over to the bathroom. 

“I’ll pay you back...I know you didn’t have to include me in the hotel room. I could have stayed in the car.” Danika sat down and looked over the menus. “I’ll buy dinner.” 

Soon enough steaming piles of food were laid out in front of them in small containers. Warren left the bathroom rubbing the towel through his hair and smelled the air. His stomach growled and his cheeks turned red. 

“Oh come on Warren. Come eat. You too Beck.” Danika sat down and set out some plastic plates. 

“I do not eat. You both enjoy it.” Beck said. Danika looked up at him. 

“Really? Cryptor did think of everything didn’t he? Maximising response time.” She tapped her ear and a digital visor went in front of her eyes as she looked him over. “Wow...and all those weapons...I’d dare say if you and the General got into a fight you both would be evenly matched...you can even fly.” 

Warren jumped and pointed at Beck. Danika laughed. 

“Yes he has jets.” Warren giggled and started to eat. Danika watched the boy as he used the chopsticks. He wasn’t particularly talented with them. But he tended to use them higher up on the stick rather than down below. It normally meant he had stronger fingers. Danika didn’t like bragging, and she normally hid it under her jumpsuit but she could bench press 250 lbs. That way she could pick up heavy parts. Also hidden under her pants was a prosthetic leg. She never told anyone how it happened, and she never would. She hid things from the world, things about her youth that she didn’t want told. 

“Doctor? Will you not eat?” Beck asked. Danika realized she must have been sitting there for a little while watching Warren. 

“Yeah sorry...he just...reminds me of my younger brother.” Danika sighed and started to eat her noodles. It at least was better than her cooking. Actually she was better at cooking motor oil then food. That was sad really, but then again...she wasn’t normal. 

“Are you a droid too?” Danika looked surprised at Becks words. 

“Me? A droid? No.” She giggled. “I’m classified as a cyborg.” Danika said standing up pulling up her pant leg to her knee. Built it myself. Kind of like a tool box for a leg. Theirs a chip at the base of my neck that can control it. Open and closed.” Each piece opened and closed again. Warren pointed to his eyes. 

“The file says that Warren is also classified as a cyborg as he was blind at birth and his father designed his eyes and now he can see.” Warren reached up and pulled one from the socket and held it out to her. Danika gasped and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and held it out so she didn’t touch the delicate instrument. 

“Oh wow...this is...it's got its own root memories, that way you can see things in slow motion, or even remember the...Oh you don’t suppose this is why they’re after him...do you?” Beck thought about it and slowly pulled a wire from the back of his head and plugged it in. Beck selected the date and fast forward through the memories.


	12. Chapter 12

Trigger warning: This chapter is a flashback of what Warren saw. So there will be visuals of people being murdered. 

Cornered Rat

Chapter 12  
Through his Eyes

“Warren!” A woman's tender voice called from the kitchen. The young boy walked in and sat down at the table as she put down a bowl and a sandwich. Within the bowl was tomato soup, the sandwich appeared to be hot ham and cheese. Warren took the triangle sandwich and dipped it into the soup and took a bite out of it. Flavor didn’t register, and that seemed to disappoint Beck a little. 

Warren looked around when he heard his father with someone. He could see the black hair of his father and his uncle talking in the next room. His uncle waved at him and chuckled. 

“Got some tomato on your cheek Warren.” Warren ran his wrist over his face. And his uncle gave him a thumbs up motion. He did love his uncle. He turned back around and finished his food just as he heard something from the living room. He felt someone pat his head. 

“Gotta go Warren, now you take care of your dad and mom for me alright.” Warren smiled as the guy kissed the top of his head. 

“You sure you won’t reconsider? It’ll put money in your pockets.” the guy tried once more to talk his dad into starting a business with him. His father patted his brothers back. 

“Nah, I’ve retired. I think I’m just going to sit back with Tosha and buy a house. Raise Warren where there's a good school, lots of friends, and maybe a playground nearby.” 

“Bye Uncle Reese!” His uncle turned around finger gunning at the kid before leaving. Warren's voice was as small as Beck thought it would be. The fact that he hadn’t heard it personally made his pump hurt. There was a loud yell outside the door and was kicked in. 

Tosha jumped up and gasped when she saw a man grab her husband and drag him into the bathroom which was right next to the front door. Tosha as quick as she could picked up the couch cushion and pulled her son over and pushed him flat as could be next to the couch bed. 

Within he was able to squeeze down into the back area between the bed and the back of the couch. The poor boy had no choice but to stay quiet as he listened to the loud voices and cries of his parents being killed. He stayed there even after it got quiet. He stayed there for hours till he heard someone outside the door and there scream. He heard the scream and someone running. 

He crawled out of the back of the couch to see the war zone of his house. His father was draped over the bathtub, and his mother lay just in front of their bedroom as far as she could be from the couch. She led them away from him. He ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, down the steps and across the road. 

“Are you lost sweetheart?” A familiar face that he knew now as Mindroid asked him. He jumped and ran clear across the road and into the donut shop. The woman watched the boy go into the bathroom. It wasn’t unusual for the boy to run in and use the bathroom while he was out playing so the woman didn’t think anything of it. Warren closed the back stall and curled up in the corner. After about 30 minutes the woman opened the bathroom door and walked inside. 

“Warren? You okay? There are fire trucks and police cars at the apartments. Did something happen?” She asked. Warren opened the door and nodded his head. The woman sighed, pulling the boy to her. “Come on...you can stay in our extra room alright?” The woman led the boy to the back of the donut shop and up the stairs into the apartment above. He sat down on the small couch and looked around. Nothing unusual save for the weird looking cat with a smooshed in face.


	13. Chapter 13

Cornered Rat 

Chapter 13  
Focus

Beck looked down at the young boy as he unhooked himself from the eye and held it back out to him. The boy placed it back into his socket and rubbed his eye. He sighed and looked up at the light and shook his head. He felt Beck run his fingers over his cheek to get rid of the tear that had chose to fall. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” He picked the boy up from the chair and walked over to the bed. There were two with a night stand between. Danika watched the pair as Beck pulled back the blanket and sat the boy down. The boy flicked off his boots and climbed into bed. 

She watched Beck as his fingers motioned in ASL ‘good night’ the boy looked baffled for a moment as he did the same. 

“It means good night.” He told him. Warren curled up into a little ball and yawned. Beck realized at that moment the boy acted more like a cat. He chuckled not knowing where that thought came from as he’s never physically seen a cat before. Just within Warrens memory.

~

In the morning Warren looked around the room spotting Beck as he walked out of the bathroom his hair was wet and he had a towel running it along his shoulders. He had on his work pants, but that was it. He could see all the gears, wires, tubing everything that made him up. He crawled out of bed and padded over to the droid who looked curiously down at him. Warrens tiny warm fingers ran along his tubing before looking up at Beck; he had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Do I look...weird?” Beck asked. Warren shook his head and gave him a thumbs up. 

“I think he likes the way you look. Most kids his age see droids and think they’re big toys.” Danika poured some water into the coffee machine that came with the room. 

“I see, but I am definitely not a toy.” Beck told Warren. Warren shook his head and picked up a pen and the small pad of paper that Danika brought. He wrote the words ‘friend’ before holding it out to Beck. 

“That is good, I wouldn’t mind having a...friend.” Beck said, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up. 

The bang if what caused Beck to take action. He grabbed both Danika and Warren and shoved them into the bathroom. He didn’t expect the spear though. It lodged into his front. He hated the feel, he hated the oil that poured from his body and what's worse was the face that looked back at him. 

“You, how did you find us?” Becks vision was filled with warning signs. He began to pant as an alternative to cooling his systems. 

“You, I hate to tell you bud, but your whole body is mechanical. All I need to do is hack Borgs network and boom...I see what you see.” The man leaned in and smiled at him. “It's a pity really, your a nice guy. Just...stupid.” He chuckled and looked around at the bathroom. He spotted the boy peeking out from behind Danika. 

“Bring him.” Luth reached over grabbing Danika by the hair and Warren's arm. Beck tried his best to fight back. But he was anchored to the floor by the spear. 

The voiceless yell of Warren trying to reach him turned into a voice screaming his name repeatedly. Warren spoke.

“Warren! I’ll find you! I promise…” He tried once again to pull the spear out. 

“Beck!” Warren yelled, it was hoarse and scratchy. Beck heard it. 

“A fruitless promise coming from someone who will be dead within a few minutes. Don’t worry...I’ll take good care of him.” The man took off the mask. To Warren's horror, the man that stood before them was none other than his Uncle. “He should have worked for me...now...I have his genius son to work for him instead.”


	14. Chapter 14

Cornered Rat

Chapter 14  
Breaking Protocol

Beck wasn’t sure how long he sat there. His readings aren't showing properly anymore. Everything looked too hazy to see anyways. When he felt someone shake his shoulder did he open his optics again. 

“Get up.” He felt the spear being pulled from his stomach. He felt the oil spill once again. His hand instinctively went to the hole it had created. “Get up Beck!” He knew that scratchy voice. 

“General?” He looked up at the mech in front of him. He felt someone remove his hand from the hole and gasped as he reached in and began to repair him. “They took them.” Beck sighed looking up at the light on the ceiling. It looked like it was just hanging on by wires. 

“Yes, they did. So what are you going to do about it?” Cryptor looked at him as he reattached the final wire and closed up his chest plate. Beck felt his systems coming back online one by one. His eyes began to focus on Cryptor. 

“How did you find me?” Beck sat up adjusting his shirt laying back again. 

“Wait till everything is calibrated idiot.” Beck gawked at the general. He didn’t expect that sort of speech from him, but then again he also didn’t expect anything from him. Much less a rescue. He didn’t didn’t answer his question either. He figured he probably wouldn’t. 

“Danika has a tracker.” He admitted holding up a small rod. “Turn your head. I don’t put one of my operatives in the field without something they can use to get an advantage.” Beck felt Cryptor press something to the port on the back of his neck. It was painful actually, a new sensation, and a lot of voices. Although just as soon as he heard them it was like they all realized there was someone else in the room with them and all eyes were on him. He looked up at Cryptor who chuckled. 

“You are there General after all. Command them, they will listen to you.” Beck shook his head looking at Cryptor squarely. 

“Me...but you're the General. I can’t...I can’t do what you do. I am just...Beck.” Cryptor chuckled and shook his head. 

“Oh no no. You misunderstand. I’m going too…” Cryptor opened the door to show that not only were dark colored nindroids outside, but the white ones as well. “I want some payback of my own. He hurt what is mine, and I want to hurt him back.” Cryptor picked up a gun and activated his jets. “He took something from you! What are you going to do?” Cryptor demanded of his creation. 

“Take it back.” Beck activated his own jets and took to the sky, the other droids did as he did. This was breaking all the rules that he had within his processor, but there was a boy that needed him. 

“Got a plan?” Cryptor asked him. Of course he didn’t have a plan. 

“I’m not a tactician. That was Heils job.” 

“You called?” Beck looked around and spotted Heil. “Commissioner is pissed, but he knows you're doing what you gotta do.” 

“The beacon eats up ahead sir. There's a high rise there with windows. Seventh floor.” 

“He can get inside of our heads via Borgs network...delete it!” Beck commanded. As they all did so their eye color changed to a white color, save for Beck. Cryptor sighed. 

“I liked red.” He shook his head and ordered his men to do the same. 

“I mean it's not like you listened to him anyways.” Beck chuckled. 

“Oh he and I have a deal. He fixes my husband, and I take you in.” Beck was floored. He glared at Cryptor the white nindroids seemed to take a defensive position. “Oh stop it, you know he won’t take you apart, he just wants to make sure you're operating properly and catalog you. Cataloging you will be easier to fix you, if/when you're broken.” okay that sounded better. 

“Alright...I’ve sent a message to him...he’s surrounded...let them go or we blow the place up. If he’s just going to kill the kid anyways I think that gives us creative freedom.” Cryptor chuckled at Heils words. “Your partner reminds me of mine. Keep hold of him.” Beck blushed.


	15. Chapter 15

Cornered Rat

Chapter 15  
Running from Cryptor

“No matter what happens Warren, no matter how dark, rainy, or cloudy it might seem the sun will always come up. Even if its hidden by those nasty clouds, its there. It will always be there.” 

Ow...Warrens head was killing him. The cloth fell from his nose and mouth as he was woken up after the Chloroform wore off. Several men ran past the small cage they had put him in. Danika looked as if she were still passed out in the seat in front of him. Blood caking parts of her head and shoulders. The hot poker they had used on them still lay off to the side. He hated the feel of this cage. His hands were sore, and so were his feet. He had angered his uncle greatly by saying he wouldn’t help him. Looked like he didn’t have a choice.

More yelling, and another explosion shook the building. The man he knew as his Uncle Reese walked into the room. He glared down at Warren, he had learned that he was the hacker known as Asisi. 

“It looks like that damned nindroid has some friends. They’re attacking, it would be a shame if I were to kill you here and run. But that’ll ruin everything I have fought to accomplish. Now stand up kid...I have a plan. Too bad you’ve learned to talk again or this would be a whole lot easier for you.” He grabbed Warren by the arm and pulled him along. 

“Sir? What should we do?” Luth asked at the front of the building. 

(0)

The windows smashed in and Cryptor walked across the landing toward the injured Danika. Leaning in looking over the human and narrowed his eyes. Her prosthetic leg she normally wore with all her tools was broken into several pieces and scattered around the room. Cryptor sighed hating himself for how he had become. He had attachments, and that made him more like that damned ninja then he wanted to be. It was a sad fact, but it was true. Cutting the ropes that held her to the chair he picked her up and walked toward the busted window. He took to the air and landed on another roof. Flagging down one of his men. 

“Take her to Borg.” They knew who she was, never questioning them whenever they needed fixing. It was their turn to do the same. 

Cryptor on the other hand, wanted a little piece of this hacker he had heard so much about. Scanning the building he spotted Beck just outside the front door with Asisi using Warren as a human shield. The boy was crying, a piece of cloth around his neck. Asisi didn’t realize just how much of a mess he was in. Beck...had his gun poised. 

“What are you waiting for? Shoot him.” Heil growled. Beck kept fighting between protocol and his desire to protect the boy. 

Cryptor landed behind Beck and held up his own gun and fired at the man. The laser went right through the man's shoulder. The arm fell limp, lifeless at his side. Warren fell to his knees coughing, trying his best to pull in air. Beck raised forward picking the boy up from the ground. Turning around and disappearing into the crowd of nindroids. A shadow passed overhead that caught his attention. A latter hit the ground and he heard the voice. 

“Come on.” He grabbed the latter and climbed up. The cool blue eyes that met him were none other than the original Zane. 

“Can you tell us, what's going on down there?” Lloyd asked, looking over the side at the horde of nindroids attacking and arresting the gang that once was Asisi’s company. 

“It's a long story.” Beck sighed sitting down looking down at the boy. “But first, if you do not mind...do you have a first aid kit?” Zane was taken aback by this. A nindroid caring for a human being.


	16. Chapter 16

Cornered Rat

Chapter 16  
Ninja

Zane watched from the door as he looked at the nindroid who held Warren close to him. The boys fingers were full of his cloak. Neither refusing to put the other down. The war had subsided down below. Another droid joined Zane watching the mech and boy just holding one another. Zane knew who the droid was, they had fought on many occasions. 

“I thought you were dead.” Zane finally said. It wasn’t accusing, or harmful. Just an acknowledgement. Cryptor chuckled and looked at his double. 

“Yeah, I was ready to keep letting you believe that. But then...that happened. I guess...Mindroid and I were lonely. My curiosity created us a son.” 

“Son? The boy is cybernetic.” 

“No...Beck is my doing. I went in for repairs to my knees. When Dr. Danika left the room to get more struts and grease...I changed a few things in the blueprints. I had no idea this would happen to him.” He motioned to the little boy. “I had no intention of him becoming a law enforcement officer. Looking for some unknown child and becoming so attached to him.” He took a deep breath. 

“Sometimes, things happen that we don’t plan. We just have to roll with the punches when they come.” Zane patted Cryptors shoulder. “I will pretend I didn’t see you, but I do insist that you remain hidden with your...wife.” He cleared his throat and walked back toward the front of the ship.

“We’re almost to Borg Tower. Do you want us to drop you off somewhere?” Pixal asked. Cryptor jumped and looked at the femme. He hadn’t seen his sister in a very long time. 

“N...No, my wife is there. I need to pick her up and leave.” 

“Wife?” 

“Ma'am?” Pixal perked up seeing the droid holding the boy. Beck was about to say something when the boy's stomach growled loudly and Beck nodded and shrugged as if saying that was what he was going to ask. “I can pay you, I just...well…” 

“He’s a child Beck. Of course we’ll give him something to eat. Poor boys probably starving.” Pixal lead them into a dining room and motioned for the boy to sit down. The boy didn’t want to move out of Beck's lap. So Beck sat down and let him eat the soup he had been given. 

“Thank you.” Beck said. He felt something plug into the back of his neck. He had to admit, he was exhausted. The power that fed into him felt great. Almost like hot chocolate sliding down your throat after playing outside in the snow for hours. He let his cheek rest on Warren's head. The boy smiled and leaned back against him. He looked so happy just sitting there with him. Even though his feet were now burnt, and small burn marks could be seen through his shirt, and the rope burns around his wrist, and neck. Cryptor dared not think of what all could be wrong with Danika. 

“Where's she?” Warren asked looking up at Beck. His eyes fell on Cryptor and he leaned back against Beck again. 

“She?” Cryptors deep voice made Warren’s chest vibrate. 

“Danika? Wasn’t she still in there?” Beck looked around at Heil who was in the doorway. 

“No no, General Cryptor sir. He saved her.” 

“Cryptor...saved a human?” Zane was amazed, floored. His processor couldn’t compute what he was hearing so he chose not to. “Impossible. Cryptor doesn’t have this capacity.” 

“Its true.” Heil said. “Saw it with my own eyes.” 

“We’re around Borg Tower.” Nya called from the wheel house. Zane sighed as he stood up glaring at Cryptor. 

“I don’t understand. Didn’t Cryptor make you?” Warren asked, running his sleeve over his chin. 

“Yes,” Beck stood up picking up the bowl and handing it to Pixal. 

“I don’t understand, how can someone so bad create someone like you?” Beck felt his pump box flip flop in his chest. 

“Ah Beck!” Borg waved the mech down from the Bounty’s ramp. “Oh and this must be the boy you found. Excellent! The law enforcement officers are here to procure him.” Beck stopped and looked down at the boy who whimpered and curled into Beck again. Beck found it hard to let go as well. 

But he didn’t belong to him. He was just a boy, and he was a mech with no rights. Beck closed his eyes and sighed holding Warren out to the commissioner. “His feet are burnt...so don’t put him down.” 

“You did good Beck.” Warren shook his head. 

“Be a good boy Warren. I’ll see you around.”


	17. Chapter 17

Cornered Rat

Chapter 17  
Trust Doesn’t Rust

Warren sat in the orphanage. It had been a few months now and his feet had fully healed. He still had a limp. Court hearings at first were often and a lot. But now his uncle was behind bars away from any electrical device at all. His enterface structure had been destroyed by the nindroids themselves during the raid. He sat on the side of the bed within the room with the others. The boys made fun of him at first because of his eyes, but after a little while they got tired of teasing him because he refused to say anything to anyone. Therapists seemed to give up on trying to ‘make him talk’ 

“Warren.” the woman stood at the door. He looked over his shoulder at her. “You have a prospective parent. Come meet him.” The woman was stout and very kind to him. He liked her actually, for the first few nights she sat next to his bed until he fell asleep. Which sometimes took hours because he would wake from horrible dreams. Warren shook his head and turned back to look at the floor. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Jacks. It would seem he’s not in the mood to see anyone. I’m afraid he was in a traumatic experience and he’s still trying to get over it.” there was a small ruffling and the door opened. The man with white hair and moss green eyes looked in. His skin was pale like it hadn’t seen the sun in some years. His light blue polo and khaki pants looked good on him. He sat down on the bed across from Warren. 

“Hi…” He said looking at the boy. Warren kept looking at the mans nice looking shoes. “You know it would be a shame. I think Heil really wanted to keep cooking for you.” He whispered. Warren looked up at the man. His moss green eyes flashed out and the bright green eyes of Beck took there place. 

“Beck!” Warren jumped off the bed into his arms. Beck chuckled looking at the boy squarely. 

“Come on kiddo...we have house hunting to do.” He stood up and walked toward the door. He was still rather tall compared to the others. Walking into the opening area. 

“Ah good, he finally brightened up. What did you tell him.” 

“He’s the one who saved me.” Warren hugged Beck and smiled. 

“Ah so your both police officers.” Warren looked around at Heil who nodded. 

“And you both are...married?” Warren looked at them and they both smiled at him holding up their hands. “Oh my...I wasn’t aware. Good for you. I just need you to sign the papers and you're free to go. Mind you this normally takes months of transitioning. But since the boy already clearly knows you, and he’s happy in your care. Plus you both are highly recommended by Dr. Borg, and Danika. I don’t see why not.” She closed the book after they signed the papers. 

“I trust you have everything you’ll need to care for the young boy?”

“Come on Junior! Before the grocery store closes!” Barbarah called out. She was a head taller then Warren. 

“Yes mother.” Beck chuckled and shrugged. The caretaker giggled at the old woman being led back outside by her husband. She limped as she walked. “Sorry, brought the parents along to meet him.” 

“Thats understandable. Good luck and if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask. She watched as the droids left. She leaned over and pressed a button on the phone. “They just left Dr. Borg.” 

“Excellent. Now...the real test can begin. Droids raising a human.” Dr. Borg looked up at Danika as she leaned over a table running her fingers over her leg. “Oh dear, is it hurting again?”

“Just ghost pains. Having your leg ripped off so suddenly causes that to happen. Merry Christmas Dr. Borg.” Danika limped out of the room. 

(0)

Several Weeks Later

The only light that was shown within the van was a green light on the display. Beck looked up from where he sat looking over the tablet. 

“There are twelve people within the building. Seekers say it's hot. There's a lot of junk in there. So ignore the door, Forget the windows. There's a safe room in the back half. Heil said we should break in there silently. Once they hear us at the front door they’ll run for that safe room. Right into our trap. 

“Alright sir...lets get you in.” Heil went to the back with 6 other nindroids. Beck watched them cut into the wall and pop the new tower clean off. 

“Alright, knock on the front.” Beck ordered and watched as they beat on the front door. 

The phone on his hip rang. Beck tapped his ear. 

“Yeah?” He said as quiet as he could. “No he can’t have that, he’s allergic. No mom, you can’t just give it to him. If he’s allergic it can kill him. What do you mean dads gonna...no mom...don’t. Just...no don’t. “ He rolled his eyes and growled. “I’m ordering you as your new general not to give him carrots.” 

A few snickers got Beck to look around and growl. 

“That's just funny Beck…” Heil said over the communications. 

“You got the old General and Mindroid babysitting Warren.” Another said. 

“Yeah...but they’re good with kids.” 

“Alright did you get them?” Heil waved at him as he threw the Mechanic into the van with a few other guys. 

“We weren’t doing anything wrong. Honest! We were just meeting to play cards.” 

“You were working with someone on something uptown a few months ago...and that's not good for us.” Heil growled down at him. “Your boss tried to kill my boy!” Heil threw him in the back of the van and sat down in the front seat. “Alright let's go.” 

(0)

Beck and Heil walked back into the house and sighed as they looked around. The house had toys scattered everywhere. Beck walked around picking them up and putting them back into the toy box. Cryptor looked up from stuffing the dishes into the washer. The house they managed to get was paid with the money they got from Asisi. It was laughable but oh well. 

“He tried to wait for you, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.” Mindroid said. Beck smiled as he went up the stairs into the room. He saw the poor boy breathing hard. Beck walked over and placed his hand on the boy's chest and leaned in to whisper. 

“Whoever is bothering my son in his dreams. They better back away. I will come in there for him. Make no mistake. I am the General, and I protect what is mine.” 

END


End file.
